The known mounting methods mount a tire in such a way on a wheel rim that the bead is pressed with a rotating movement of the wheel rim under the wheel flange of the wheel rim. A pressing down device is then stationary during mounting and squeezes in the circumference direction the bead of the wheel rim which is still outside the wheel rim in the direction of the circumference by the rotating movement over the wheel flange in the wheel rim.
As, of course, the diameter of the bead of the vehicle tire is less than the diameter of the wheel rim at the end often with large power and sharp tools it is tried to lift the tire bead over the wheel flange.
This often leads to damages of the tire and/or the wheel rim which may not be visible during mounting but may, for example, damage the tire in use permanently.
When loaded high, for example with high speed, these tires loose air or come off the wheel rim. The cause of all that are these damages during mounting.